


Eight Munny Hunny

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2012:</p>
<p>Eight's teacup and watch are bigger than he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Munny Hunny

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime ago, I noticed these "Munny" figures floating about. I thought they were cute. So, when I spotted them at Barnes & Noble, I just had to get one and do the obvious with it. Turned out okay - for a first try. I'd thought of getting paints, but I'm hopeless with a brush. I have a hard time controlling one. I prefer the stiffness of pens, etc.. I used a combination of markers, colour pencils and micron pens for this. Took me a whole afternoon.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/eightmunnyhunny_bordered2_zpsd73de891.jpg.html)


End file.
